Tales Of legendia: a look alike
by Springflowerangel
Summary: This is base off of my dream I had, it's weird so I wanted to typed it down to show people what it was about so please Read & Review


Me: heya people this is a oneshot about a dream I had of TOL (Tales Of Legendia) injoy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was at the entrence of Werites Beacon, I was looking left & right with my long golden blond hair flowing slightly from the wind then I heared footsteps but I ignored the footsteps still left & right

Me: hmm

???: Stella?

Me: huh? ~hearing Stella's name made me turn around facing 7 people~

Blond hair girl: you almost looked like her, im sorry for mistaking you from my sister

Me: oh, it's alright ~smiles~

Silver hair boy: your wearing the same cloths as Stella....

Me: oh she gave me these, I wonder what happened to her? oh how rude of me, my name is Senna

Blond hair girl: you know Stella?

Me: yes I met her, I think when the man, I think his name was Vaclav had her in a cell, & she handed me everything he didn't want to me, telling me to get out right away so Vaclavs men don't see me & sense then I heared about Stella's death so I came here trying to find her grave to visit her for a bet

Knight girl: thats why you where looking around?

Me: yep, can anyone take me to the grave?

Blonde hair girl: I'll take you to Stella's gravestone ~smiles taking my hand draging me not leting any of her friends to say anything~

I was sitting on my knees infront of Stella's gravestone with the blond hair girl beside me but she was standing with her hands clasp together on her chest, after I was done with visiting at Stella's grave I stood up smiling at her, thanking her, telling her that I must find a place for me to sleep but she told me that Senel can let me stay at his place, she tooked me to his place, & it was that silver hair boy

Senel: oh, Shirley why did you bring her here for?

Shirley: im Sorry Senel, Senna had no place to stay at, can she stay here with you?

Senel: I don't know? ~rubs behind his head~ but sure you can stay here Senna, welcome to my house ~smiles reaching his hand out to me~

Me: thanks Senel ~shacks his hand smiling back at him~

FF

it's been like 7 weeks I think? I didn't keep count anyways I've been having these feelings for Senel sense he let me stay at his place, then today I had the courage to tell him that I loved him so I was standing infront of him down stairs of course & I was fliddleing with Stella's cloths that she gave me nervously then I looked at him

Me: I wanted to tell you something, & I have the courage to say it, so here it go's I Love you ever sense you let me stay with you

Senel: ~sighs shacking his head~ im sorry Senna, but I don't feel the same way about you

Me: oh I see.....I know im not like Stella in anyway but I tryed to be like her but I can not be like her, I wanted to show you the real me, I really do love you Senel

Senel: im sorry Senna, I have to go to Will's I'll be back later ~walks outside~

when he left I was sadden, then suddenly a hand covered my mouth draging me backwards to where the window was, I was trying to free myself but couldn't so I tooked out a dagger out of my hideing spot in the dress/cloths & put the sharp part to my left palm cut my palm put down the dagger & slam my bloody & painful hand to the floor making a bloody hand print & while I was being draged it smeared so it was half hand print so it'll show that I was draged, then everything went blank

**With Senel & the others**

Senel & the others where walking in Senels house to find no Senna only a missed up carpet in the middle of the floor

Shirley: where's Senna?

Senel: I don't know?

Jay: maybe she was grabed or something....let's look for some clues to see if it happened

Everyone started looking for clues, Moses, & Jay where outside at the back while the others look inside, Shirley was looking at the window didn't find anthing so she steped away from it & looked at the carpet that was missed up, so she bend down to fix it to see something red on the floor so she moved the carpet gasping while puting her hands to her mouth wide eyes making Senel & everyone that was inside run over to Shirley

Senel: what is it Shirley?!

Shirley: ~to scared to say anything so she pointed to the floor~

they looked & had wide eyes too

Senel: thats blood & a bloody hand print, thats Senna's hand print

Chloe: are you sure Coolidge?

Senel: yes I know it's her's someone did grabed her when walked out to go to Will's place, dammet! tell Moses & Jay ~looks at Chloe~

Chloe: right! ~runs to the window calling Moses & Jay's name~

FF

When they knew where I was but it's in my point of view, I opened my eyes to see I was hanging like I was on a cross but I was inside of a big crystal type thing with water in it, then I looked down to hear a man's voice

Evil man: ~chuckles~ I see the angel is awake, now let's cut that hair of your's

Some reason he was floating up to my eye level & his hands went though teh crystal like it was nothing grabing my long golden hair tightly then bringing out a dagger cut through my hair & now I have my hair alittle pass my shoulders, after that he went back to the ground laughing evily throwing away my cut hair, I hanged my head eyes closed, after 5 mins. went by I heared my name being called so I opened my eyes to see Senel & the others looking up at me calling out my name

Me: Se...nel every...one?

I didn't hear anything else what they where saying, then i saw Will & Jay walk over to the computer type thingys, then the water was draining & I felt myself falling then I felt someone catched me in there arms on the ground with my in there arms, I opened my eyes to see a blurry image of Senel, I smiled weakly

Me: it....tooked you long enough to....find me

Senel: sorry for being late, did that bastered do anything to you?

Me: no, but he did cut my hair ~giggles softly~

Senel: you look perfect no matter what

Me: thank you....ugh!

Senel: Senna! whats wrong?

Me: h-he must have tooked it out when he knocked me out ~put my hands on my chest in pain~

Senel: what did he take?

Me: th-the Angel's Perl, it ugh was fused inside my body when I found it, it's my ugh life force, with out it I'll die, it should be still around here, please hurry find it ugh!

Senel: right, guys we need to find the Angel's Perl or Senna will die!

Norma: oh no! let's save Sen Sen guys! ~starts looking around hurrying~

Everyone was looking for the Angel's Perl but no luck but then when all hope was gone Shirley gasp & running to where Senel was holding me

Shirley: is this it Senna?

Me: ~look's at it & shacks my head~ yes, all you have to do is put it near my chest it'll go back into my body

Shirley: right! ~puts the Angel's Perl close to my chest then it went inside my body~

Me: tha-thank you guys ~smiles~

Senel:....im happy your okay Senna ~hugs me close to him mkaing me blush & push me bet from his chest leans down to my face kissing me on the lips~

I was so shocked from the kissed but I kissed back, everyone was will....speechless

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: that was my dream I had, weird I know xD but can't a girl dream? anyways that was my first oneshot? yay me!


End file.
